The Mary Sue Devil Fruit Series! No1: Waters Hell
by A Cuppa'Nightmare Tea
Summary: "Easy; I ate the Mizu-Mizu no mi." If you said something like this, yeah, you'd pretty much get laughed at. Everyone, and anyone knows that this particular Devil-Fruit is but a myth- a fools dream. Even Dr. Vegapunk himself had concluded that this fruit did not exist- it was simply impossible... but doesn't the impossible always have a way of proving itself possible?


**A/N**: This idea has been eating away at my brain for half a year now. And now I'm finally writing it. Hallelujah.

I've always been curious about the Mizu Mizu No Mi. I've heard of it, seen a few rants about it, and unfortunately come across a few Mary Sue's with this devil-fruit. To me it seems that any original-character that's given the power of the Mizu Mizu No Mi is instantly labelled as a Mary Sue- which in some cases is kinda true. And it also seems that the fruit itself has become a Mary Sue due to its abilities of breaking the rules of what-happens-to-a-devil-fruit-user-when-submerged-in-water.

Or that could be just what I think.

Anyway, your all probably wondering what this is about and I'll tell you.

_Ahem_, basically I've assigned myself a little challenge. I'm going to try and make an _original-character_ with a certain devil-fruit-(which said fruit may be deemed as too powerful, unbelievable and definitely a Mary Sue type '_thing_'.)- Believable, to _some_ extent. Depends on how you take it.

So don't take this fic too seriously, it's merely for me to write out my theories and test out my writing capabilities. Plus I like the idea of the Mizu Mizu No Mi, it would definitely shake a few things up in the One Piece world I'm sure, but I know that Oda probably won't make it happen.

And just to clarify it I have been inspired by a few people to write this and I shall list them, and I suggest you check out their fanfictions of which _finally_ got me back into writing again- I was in a slump for a bit-; **Marie D Suesse And The Mystery New Pirate Age! **by Phalanx,** Another Crewmate** by HeroR,** The Great New Pirate Era? **by zealousfreak27, **Mary Sue Must Die **by Amethyst Turtle and that** weird part of my mind** that didn't stop bugging me about the damn Mizu Mizu No Mi- and Mary Sue's. Don't ask, it was a pretty bad slump. My mind, she wanders~

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it, even though this first chapter is just the prologue.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own One Piece. I only own the few characters I have created for this story, the plot of the said story and my theories on the Mizu Mizu No Mi.

* * *

**The Mary Sue Devil-Fruit Series! Chapter 1: Waters Hell**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Myth of the Mizu Mizu No Mi**

* * *

The Mizu Mizu No Mi does not exist.

It is impossible that such a devil-fruit is real. It's almost common knowledge that such a thing is incapable of being existent. It just is, for so many reasons.

Why, if someone were to say;

"_I ate the Mizu Mizu No Mi_."

Something like this would probably be met with buckets upon bucket loads of laughter. Anyone and everyone know that there's no such devil-fruit in existence. It's considered as something impossible.

Anyone with the knowledge of the devil-fruits can tell you that once the user is submerged in water they practically become as helpless as a newborn lamb and cannot use their powers and in evidently become an anchor and sink.

And to anyone it seems that the Mizu Mizu No Mi practically throws those facts into the shredder and leaves you with waste paper at your disposal. After all, if you can turn into/and control water doesn't that mean you can avoid becoming an anchor and sink to the bottom of the ocean? Everyone has their own theories on the mysterious devil-fruit but in the end everyone knows that it's nothing but a silly idea.

Even Dr. Vegapunk himself had, at one point during his life, wondered about such a devil-fruit existing. It was interesting to say the least and he even looked into it purely out of curiosity, but he eventually dismissed the thought as a nothing but a fairytale, a mere dream that mankind would dream about forever.

And he figured that if this devil-fruit were real, if anyone were to ever be in possession of the Mizu Mizu No Mi, well they have three choices.

**''One**: You can destroy the devil-fruit. The fact alone that you are in the possession of this particular devil-fruit is a curse at best. If anyone of a higher power were to find out about it, more than likely you could end up dead.

**Two**: You _could_ sell the devil-fruit. It could be very profitable considering this devil-fruit could be seen as 'rare' and therefore many people would be willing to buy it, whatever the price, if they're _that_ desperate of course.

Although it should be warned that like in the first choice those in possession of the Mizu Mizu No Mi could be in danger due to the 'rareness' of the fruit it could cause some problems.

As stated before, if some were desperate enough to get the fruit they could become the kind of desperate to which your life is at stake. In which you could end up dead as also stated before in option one.

**Three**: You can eat the devil-fruit.

To those that are foolish enough to eat the devil-fruit; I pity them. I do, I really do.''

But the Mizu Mizu No Mi doesn't exist.

No.

This devil-fruit is a myth.

...

_Or is it?_

After all, in the world of One Piece the impossible can sometimes turn into the possible. And stuff of dreams can become real.

...

But is that really such a good thing?

* * *

**Prologue. End.**

* * *

**A/N**: Short prologue is short. For some reason I think that Dr. Vegapunk might've actually thought about the possibility of the Mizu Mizu No Mi- _if he were real_- and he may have made a few theories about it too, and to whatever theories or conclusions he came to, well, _meh_. Anyway, review if you wish to, I don't mind criticism either.


End file.
